


Light To Meet It: A TROS Epilogue

by bishops_knife_trick



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Bendemption, F/M, baby boy Ben solo, self therapy, tros broke me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishops_knife_trick/pseuds/bishops_knife_trick
Summary: A continuation of TROS with some edits.
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Light To Meet It: A TROS Epilogue

_ Ben.  _

_ Ben.  _

_ NO.  _

_ Please don’t leave me.  _

Rey’s sobs rack her body. Their kiss meant so much to her. So much hope for the future. In an instant, she imagined all the places they would fly away together and see. Rey presses a hand to his porcelain skin like it would crack- right on the spot she sliced his cheek open- right on the spot she healed it. His sweet smile was gone and his skin was paler than Rey thought possible. They’ve won the war- but at what cost?

_ Be with me. _

Rey chants over and over until Ben’s limp body fades into the Force. She feels a ripple in the energy around her. She can almost touch it, but not quite. 

She feels it. She feels him. 

_ Ben.  _

Rey stands up with his shirt clutched to her chest. It smelled of the sweat and blood he shed, but there was a sweetness to it that Rey held onto. They’ve won the war.

That idiot saved her.

She hopes to get the chance to thank him. 


End file.
